A number of existing liquid dispensers are capable of dispensing a carbonated liquid (e.g., carbonated water). However, the industry has been unable to solve the considerable technical challenge of controlling the temperature of two separate reservoirs having independent draw-offs that are cooled by a single cooling element (e.g., an evaporator) to prevent freezing of liquid in one or both of the separate reservoirs. Previously known liquid dispensers have additional limitations, disadvantages and/or inherent deficiencies.
The above discussion is merely provided for general background information and is not to be used in any manner to limit the scope of the pending claims or as an aid to determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.